


Distractions

by TheWriter_TheReader



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter_TheReader/pseuds/TheWriter_TheReader
Summary: John Murphy is distracting. Bellamy doesn't mind too much.





	Distractions

“Stop it.” Bellamy said sternly from where he sat in his tent, hunkered down next to various writings the Grounders had given him to study.

Murphy frowned from his place beside him. He had been trying to sleep, but the light Bellamy kept burning was too bright. He had since moved to sit next to Bellamy, interrupting him every few moments to ask what a certain word or marking meant on the pages in front of him.

“Why?” He said as he lifted his head from Bellamy’s shoulder and sat with his thighs and knees pressed against his chest instead of resting on the ground next to Bellamy’s.

Bellamy cleared his throat, a soft flush moving over his tanned cheeks before he admitted quietly, “Because you’re distracting.”

Murphy laughed. He had been called many things in his life, and distracting was not one of them, especially when Bellamy sounded oddly pleased about his method of distraction.

Leaning closer to the man, Murphy pressed a small kiss to his jaw, smirking as he pulled away and Bellamy turned to look at him with dilated eyes.

“Why are you doing this to me?” He asked, his voice suddenly heavy with desire and need.

Murphy shrugged his shoulders, “Apparently, I’m very good at being distracting.” He said before pushing aside the papers and pulling Bellamy closer to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short dabble today ^_^ I hope you enjoy reading it and if you have the time I would really appreciate if you left me a comment telling what you think or if you notice a typo.
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
